


Ohmiya Drabble Collection 2014

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection including short nothings and a few extras from my previous works (say hi again to alien!Ohno, college kids and yoga instructor!Ohno)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally psyched to write one drabble a day for OhNovember, and I was off to a good start until I got distracted writing some other long ass fic instead. -_-;; So anyway, stay tuned for that, and in the meantime here are some of the drabbles I wrote.
> 
> Divided in chapters for my own archiving convenience...  
> Chapter 1 - Honeymoon  
> Chapter 2 - Home (Under the Blue Blue Sky Omake)  
> Chapter 3 - Things Are Looking Up Omake  
> Chapter 4 - Celebration (Under the Blue Blue Sky Omake)  
> Chapter 5 - Body Gospel Omake  
> Chapter 6 - Paparazzi

(inspired by that gorgeous picture of Ohno all happy under a white blanket *__* I would include a link, but unfortunately I can't find it anymore)

"Good morning~" Ohno says happily.

Nino cracks an eye open, groans and squeezes his eyes closed again. "Too bright. Too early."

There's a little chuckle and a rustle of fabric before they are wrapped in a cocoon of softness and warmth. When Nino dares to peek again, Ohno has crawled over him and pulled the blanket over both their heads.

"Morning," Ohno says again, his voice a tender whisper. He leans in and presses a soft kiss onto Nino's lips.

"Mm. Good," Nino agrees, snaking an arm around Ohno's waist and pulling him closer.

Ohno smiles against his lips.

Mornings like these are his favourite.


	2. Home (Under the Blue Blue Sky Omake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra for Under the Blue Blue Sky, my alien!Ohno fic...

“What’s it like?” Nino asks one afternoon, lying back in the grass on the riverside. The leaves in the trees have turned all kinds of interesting colours, like a perpetual sunset, and Satoshi is endlessly fascinated by the surprises Earth still has in store for him.

“What’s it like where you come from?” Nino repeats his question, poking Satoshi in the side, pulling Satoshi’s entire attention back to him.

Satoshi smiles dreamily. There’s a little red leaf stuck in Nino’s hair and it’s the cutest thing. “It’s different,” he replies, and he watches as the corners of Nino’s lips twitch into that amused little curve. It’s one of Satoshi’s favourites, but to be fair all of Nino’s smiles are Satoshi’s favourites.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nino says. “Tell me,” he insists, poking Satoshi again and making him squirm a little.

“It tickles,” Satoshi says, grabbing at Nino’s hand.

“Tell me,” Nino says, voice soft in that way that makes everything inside Satoshi tickle.

“There’s no Nino over there,” Satoshi says, because that’s probably the most important difference and the reason why, every day, Satoshi is less and less likely to ever want to go back. “There’s no grass, no changing leaves and no baseball. Things are… even. They don’t change a lot.”

“Boring?” Nino asks, and Satoshi shakes his head. Nino’s not being mean, just curious about the things he can’t possibly understand. It is true that Nino probably would get bored out there, but to Satoshi it’s not like that.

“It’s peaceful,” he says. It’s all he’s ever known – at least until he came to Earth.

“Do you miss it?” Nino asks. It’s something he always seems worried about, and Satoshi wouldn’t quite understand the feeling, except…

“I would miss you,” he says.


	3. Things Are Looking Up Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little extra for Things Are Looking Up, my college AU.

Ohno’s lips are on his almost the instant the door closes behind them, and Nino stumbles a little, trying not to trip over the multiple shoes and sneakers scattered around the entryway. Ohno’s arms wrap around his waist, Nino’s hands on Ohno’s shoulders and one foot caught in an umbrella. It’s messy and awkward but also kind of perfect, and they haven’t kissed like this since that first night already a few months ago.

The door opens and someone walks in, a guy their age with huge headphones around his neck - or at least that’s what it looks like from the brief glance Nino is allowed before being backed against the wall, all attention called back into kissing.

“Tadaima,” the guy says, barely sparing them a glance as he walks by, and Nino gasps as Ohno uses a tricky trick with his hips to keep him pinned to the wall.

“Do you often make out with guys in the hallway?” Nino asks a little breathlessly.

“I have a room of my own,” Ohno replies, pulling back to grin at him. “Come, I’ll show you.”

The rest of the house is just as messy as its entrance, books pilled hazardously in the staircase, a soccer ball on the edge of the last step and about a dozen empty coffee cups – paper or porcelain – on the windowsill. Ohno’s room, when they finally reach it, smells a little fishy. Nino wrinkles his nose and surveys the room, noticing the fishing rods in the corner and the handmade baits on the desk. There are no books in this room, he also observes.

“Is this why you’re always hanging around at my place?” Nino asks, gesturing to the bed which is covered with clothes, so much so that there’s barely any space left to sit, let alone sleep.

“I was doing laundry,” Ohno says, never mind the fact that this might have been a few days ago already, judging from the wrinkly state of the clothes. 

“You’re a slob,” Nino says with a little smile, and he watches as the corner of Ohno’s eyes crinkle in response.

Ohno bends down and picks up a pile of clothes from his bed, then drops it to the floor. “I changed the bedsheets, though,” he offers, reaching for Nino.

When Ohno pulls him in, Nino goes more willingly than ever before.


	4. Celebration (Under the Blue Blue Sky Omake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another extra for Under the Blue Blue Sky, my alien!Ohno fic. This one is a special birthday omake for my blue bunny <3

Satoshi returns to his pod only to find Nino sitting there on a nearby rock, cross-legged and wrapped in a jacket that could have easily fitted the two of them together. Satoshi smiles and gives him a little wave, thinking about how he’d very like to do just that – fit himself inside Nino’s jacket and spend the rest of this cold season breathing in Nino’s warmth. Who would have thought Earth could get this cold?

“I brought you mittens,” Nino says, pointing to a plastic bag on the ground.

Satoshi blinks curiously, and when Nino doesn’t provide any further information on the nature or purpose of mittens, he goes to explore himself, hoping for something tasty.

“Ah,” says he, finding inside the bag a couple blue items made of knitted wool and a square box with bent corners.

“Those are mittens,” Nino says, grabbing the woolly things and slipping them onto Satoshi’s hands. Satoshi feels his hands warm up almost instantly, and is only mildly disappointed to notice they’re only big enough for his own hands.

“What’s in the box?” Satoshi asks, and watches as Nino’s cheeks become as red as his nose.

“Cake,” Nino says, and Satoshi grins widely.

“It’s… Aiba-kun said…” Nino says, then mumbles something that Satoshi doesn’t quite catches as he bends over to get the cake and a couple spoons.

On the cake, in pretty swirly blue letters, is written “Happy Birthday.”

“Ooh,” Satoshi breathes.

“Aiba-kun said you didn’t know when your birthday was, so I thought…”

“Today?” Satoshi asks, excitement filling his heart and sending little shivers all the way to the tip of his fingers and toes.

“If you want,” Nino shrugs.

Satoshi grabs the spoon a little awkwardly with his mitten. He thinks maybe he should introduce humans to gloves, which are much more convenient when you have five fingers. He thinks about the pair he has in his pod, but decides not to bring them out right now. He wouldn’t want Nino to think his gift is not appreciated. Maybe some other time, he could give them to Nino, as a gift, and the thought of his gloves fitted snugly around Nino’s little fingers makes Satoshi giggle.

“What?” Nino asks.

Satoshi shakes his head. “Happy birthday to me,” he says happily.

Nino smiles softly. “Happy birthday,” he replies. “Make a wish?” 

Satoshi closes his eyes and wishes for a thousand kisses.


	5. Body Gospel Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra for Body Gospel, my yoga AU.

Ohno stretches, lean muscles flexing in a graceful arch, golden skin bathed in the morning sunlight. Then he turns around and scratches at his butt before readjusting his underwear.

Nino chuckles into his pillow.

“See, that’s the side of you that you should be showing to all those little ladies who fawn over you at the studio.”

“Eh?” Ohno asks. “Oh, you mean those who come to my classes only because they want to ask me out on a date?”

There’s a smirk on Ohno’s face, and Nino quickly makes a grab for him and tumbles him back onto the bed with every intent to get back at him for that, intent that dissolves fast as Ohno arches against him, pushing his hips against Nino’s in a way that makes getting out of bed very unappealing.

“Smug bastard,” Nino mutters. “I have to go to work, you know?”

“You started this,” Ohno breathes. “Now you have to take care of me or I’ll think about you every time I bend someone over today.”

Nino laughs. “It could get dangerous,” he agrees, rolling them over and kissing kissing kissing. 

Ohno reaches for Nino’s hand and moves it down between his legs, rolling his hips in a way that would seem practised if all Ohno’s moves weren’t so naturally fluid. “You should come back to my class,” he says.

“Wouldn’t that be even more dangerous?” Nino points out, moving his hand and making Ohno’s hips skip in staccato. 

“Yeah,” Ohno says, his grin just the right mix of mischief, lust and sex to get Nino going. “Very dangerous.”

*

“If I get in trouble for being late, I’m totally blaming you,” Nino says, quickly tying his tie and tightening the knot.

Spread out on the bed, Ohno stretches and smiles lazily. “You should come back to my class. I’ll help you relax,” he says.

Nino does end up getting in a bit of trouble for being late, but he finds that he’s okay with that. He has to admit it was rather worth it. Plus, he does also feel a lot more relaxed.


	6. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one: random drabble! :)

The picture is quite a nice shot, clear despite the distance. The paparazzi got a nice angle too. Ohno lets his eyes trail over the details: the way Nino’s fingers are interlaced with his around the coffee cup (Ohno remembers Nino’s other hand resting on his hip), the way Nino tilts his chin up into the kiss and the way Ohno himself leans into it, relaxed and easy. It had been ridiculously early but they had been scheduled for interviews for some magazine or another. Ohno had gone out on the balcony for some fresh air, and Nino had brought him a cup of coffee before heading for the shower. They had kissed, coffee-flavoured, nice and slow in the morning light. 

Well, at least they were both dressed, Ohno reflects, because he distinctively remembers waking up naked that particular morning, leg thrown over Nino’s hips, with Nino breathing into the crook of his neck. But then he’d gone and showered, and Nino had apparently thrown on a pair of sweatpants (Ohno’s) and a t-shirt before wandering off to the kitchen.

“It’s a nice picture,” Aiba says, chin propped onto Ohno’s shoulder, and Ohno hums thoughtfully. “What are you going to do?” Aiba asks then, and he sounds concerned.

Ohno shrugs slightly, feeling Aiba’s chin dig into his shoulder as he does. “I don’t know,” he says, and presses his fingertip to Nino’s bedrumpled hair on the picture. “Can’t the agency cover that one too?” he asks even though he already knows the answer.

“I don’t think he can,” Aiba replies softly, and Ohno nods. Of course, he can’t. The picture is way too clear, the way their lips meet unmistakable. They’ve been caught this time. 

His phone rings, the Nino ringtone, and he picks it up. “Yeah,” he says into the phone, and it’s as much a ‘yeah, I’ve seen the picture’ as it is a ‘yeah, I’m here’.

“Satoshi,” Nino says, and it’s that tone. Ohno takes a few steps away from Aiba, wishes they could have this conversation in person instead of on the phone. 

“We have to talk, right?” Ohno says.

“Yeah.”


End file.
